The present disclosure relates to an integrated interface system for a power-system monitoring and control system, and more particularly, to an automated integrated interface system for data exchange with an external system and data validation in a power-system monitoring and control system.
A power-system monitoring and control system is a system for monitoring and controlling a power system, such as a supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) or an EMS system.
The power-system monitoring and control system needs procedures for data exchange with an external system and data validation.
In the case of a typical power-system monitoring and control system, a system operator has manually input information on an external system into a database (DB).
That is, the system operator typically obtains data to input into the power-system monitoring and control system, through a document.
The system operator inputs the obtained data into a DB. The system operator re-starts a system in order to reflect input data to the current system in operation or reflects the input data to a DB through system switching or online update.
The system operator executes an application program based on the reflected DB.
The system operator checks whether the application program is normally executed. When the application program is not normally executed, he or she attempts to find the cause of an error. Finding the cause of the error is performed based on the input data. If the cause of the error is found, the system operator re-inputs data.
Thus, the input data may have a problem, there is a difficulty in operating the power-system monitoring and control system and thus the power-system monitoring and control system does not operate, and a lot of time is needed to find and correct which problems the input data has.